Un petit coin de paradis
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Dans lequel il pleut et Spock médite sur l'humanité, la guérison et le comportement pour le moins illogique du Capitaine Kirk.


_note_ : Ecrit pour le défi "pluie" sur la communauté livejournal me_li_me_lo.

C'était censé être un drabble a propos d'une mission sur une planète merdique, les tentatives de socialisation de Jim Kirk et l'évolution progressive du nouveau Spock dans les débuts de la mission de cinq ans, c'est devenu un mini one-shot prétexte à l'exploration des personnages, la mise en place un peu de meta et plus généralement à expérimenter sur la voix de Spock et la manière dont il perçoit les choses. (Plus ça va, plus j'aime Spock. Ou du moins mon Inner-Sheldon l'aime, ce qui revient au même. :D)

Je suis loin d'être une trekkie et les présomptions sur la physiologie Vulcaine sont miennes, mais après un petit tour sur Memory Alpha je pense ne pas m'être outrageusement fourvoyée. Si toutefois il y des choses qui m'ont échappées n'hésitez pas à le faire remarquer.

(edit) Merci à AuBeinArcadia qui a eu la gentillesse de m'indiquer tout un tas de fautes bêtes que j'avais laissées trainer...

* * *

**Un petit coin de paradis**

Le mauvais temps est un facteur extérieur, sur lequel ils n'ont strictement aucune prise en l'absence d'une station de contrôle météorologique et du matériel approprié en orbite autour de la planète. En conséquence, non seulement se plaindre comme le fait le Capitaine de la pluie torrentielle et glaciale qui tombe sans discontinuer sur la surface d'Orve V n'accomplit strictement rien de productif, c'est également un comportement totalement irrationnel.

Cela ne semble toutefois pas arrêter les humains qui pataugent dans le mélange d'eau et de particules sédimentaires, à la recherche des pousses de nrill dont le docteur McCoy a besoin pour pouvoir synthétiser un remède à l'épidémie de rougeole Tellarite qui touche les membres Andoriens de l'équipage. Quelque part sur sa droite, il peut entendre le Médecin en Chef pester dans sa barbe : "Bordel Jim, je suis un docteur, pas un amphibien !" tandis que les membres de la section scientifique et de la sous-section botanique engoncés dans les capes de pluie fournies avec l'uniforme s'activent dans la boue.

A ses côtés le Capitaine Kirk a fait l'erreur de repousser sa capuche afin d'avoir un meilleur champs de vision : ses cheveux sont plaqués contre son crâne en boucles sombres, ses lèvres prennent une teinte violette due au froid et l'eau dégouline par son col à l'intérieur de sa parka.

A vrai dire, le docteur McCoy lui ayant strictement interdit de toucher quoi que ce soit d'organique après qu'une réaction allergique au contact d'une ortie locale ait failli lui coûter la main, le Capitaine n'a pas de raison de se trouver à terre, contrairement à Spock dont la présence est nécessaire pour l'utilisation du matériel de détection. Mais Jim Kirk étant ce qu'il est -c'est à dire le Capitaine de l'_Entreprise _et accessoirement un humain à l'occasion irrationnel et indubitablement entêté avec une manière bien à lui de faire les choses- il a décrété que si une partie de son équipage restait "sur ce tas de boue à se geler les miches", il pouvait bien rester aussi.

Par principe plus que par réel espoir de le faire changer d'avis -il commence à connaître son capitaine- Spock a fait remarquer l'illogisme de la décision. Kirk a haussé les épaules avec un demi-sourire ironique et a répondu que le respect de son équipage vaut bien un rhume. Après examen, Spock estime que c'est un argument logique certes peu conventionnel, mais néanmoins parfaitement recevable.

Sauvetage de la Terre et ses propres a priori sur l'opportunité de nommer un cadet inexpérimenté qui a à peine fini son cursus à la tête du meilleur vaisseau de la flotte mis à part, il semble à Spock qu'il commence peut-être à comprendre pourquoi le Capitaine Pike pense que Starfleet a besoin d'un officier comme Jim Tiberius Kirk.

Il ajuste légèrement les réglages du tricodeur modifié pour l'occasion, affine la fréquence de recherche afin de pouvoir différencier les pousses de nrill des variétés végétales proches mais néanmoins létales. Ses doigts sur l'appareil sont gourds, brûlants à force de froid malgré la double épaisseur isotherme de ses gants et bien que parfaitement étanches et scellées, ses bottes enfoncées jusqu'aux genoux dans la vase pourraient tout aussi bien être remplies d'eau glacée. Si les conditions atmosphériques d'Orve V sont inconfortables pour les humains, elles se rapprochent du difficilement supportable pour un Vulcain.

Mais bien entendu _approcher _n'est pas à moitié suffisant pour lui faire contacter le vaisseau et demander que l'on envoie l'Enseigne Duroy le remplacer. Il est à terre et il finira la tâche assignée.

Le tricodeur émet une série de bips indiquant qu'il vient de localiser des plants de nrill et Spock transmet les nouveaux paramètres de calibrage aux autres équipes avant de se remettre au travail.

En temps normal, l'inconfort physique, aussi intense soit-il, n'aurait pas été suffisant pour détourner la moindre fraction de son attention de la tâche en cours. Mais depuis Vulcain, le contrôle total qu'il exerce habituellement sur lui-même est au mieux incomplet, au pire sérieusement endommagé. Il n'est pas le seul, bien sûr, la plupart des siens utilisaient comme lui la planète comme point d'ancrage pour leurs cycles de méditation. En temps normal il rechercherait l'aide d'un Soigneur pour pratiquer les rituels d'apaisement auxquels les Vulcains ont parfois recours pour se purger en cas d'expériences émotionnellement traumatiques comme la rupture d'un lien -il refuse de penser à T'Pring et à l'étrange sensation de vide quelque part en lui qui a accompagné la destruction de sa planète-, mais il reste si peu de Soigneurs, et tant des siens souffrent de choc psychique plus ou moins grave...

Eut-il choisi de rester avec son peuple sur la nouvelle colonie, peut-être serait-il malgré tout allé chercher l'assistance d'un Soigneur. Mais à la place, il a choisi de rester au sein de Starfleet, loin des ressources et du froid réconfort de sa race.

Il peut fonctionner sans le rituel d'apaisement, à présent qu'il est conscient du terrifiant potentiel de compromission émotionnel qu'il porte en lui. Paradoxalement, il semble que son ascendance humaine lui donne également une mesure de plasticité émotionnelle, une capacité de guérison psychique supérieure, aussi infime soit-elle, à celle des autres vulcains. Des vrais vulcains.

Les siens exercent un contrôle rigide et absolu sur eux-mêmes là où les humains débordent d'émotions brouillonnes et inefficaces, mais en contrepartie de cette maîtrise les rares cas dans lesquels un Vulcain perd le contrôle de ses émotions sont destructeurs pour son entourage mais plus encore pour lui-même. Un vulcain ne _perd _ pas simplement le contrôle, ce dernier est balayé de son esprit comme le serait une tentative de barrage face à une vanne soudainement ouverte à plein volume et les dommages sur la psychée de l'individu sont parfois irréparables.

Les humains ont une métaphore pour cela et aussi imparfaite et imprécise soit-elle, elle est aussi étrangement adaptée. Les Vulcains sont des chênes et rompent comme tel, tandis que les humains sont des joncs, constamment pliés au gré des courants contradictoires de leurs émotions, mais également plus aptes psychiquement à se remettre des pires tempêtes, plus résilients.

C'est quelque chose qu'il aurait nié encore six mois auparavant, mais dont il est à présent presque reconnaissant. Une découverte sur lui-même dans un certain sens, aussi choquante et inéluctable que la honteuse violence des émotions dont il est finalement capable.

En se penchant sur les pousses violettes dont les pointes affleurent à la surface de la vase, il comprend mieux pourquoi le Capitaine a repoussé sa propre capuche : les ingénieurs de l'intendance qui se sont chargés du redesign d'une partie des différentes pièces d'uniforme le mois passé ont manifestement mal fait leur travail. Tout en prenant mentalement note de faire effectuer par les membres d'équipage qui auront à les utiliser une vérification de l'ergonomie du reste du nouvel équipement, ainsi que de déposer une recommandation officielle pour une modification des capes de pluie, il repousse avec résignation son capuchon. Le prélèvement des pousses est une opération délicate et il ne peut se permettre un faux mouvement dû à une pièce d'habillement restreignant son champ de vision.

Bien qu'il se soit mentalement préparé à l'inconfort engendré par le contact glacial de la pluie, il ne peut retenir le brusque frisson qui agite brièvement ses épaules. En l'espace de quelques secondes il est à son tour complètement trempé.

Il fixe le tricodeur à sa taille, déplie le conteneur gonflable destiné à recueillir les plantes récoltées, le cale entre ses jambes pour l'empêcher de dériver et alors qu'il se penche et plonge ses mains gantées dans la boue grise, le Capitaine patauge jusqu'à lui et pose une main sur son épaule, une mauvaise habitude que Spock a pour l'instant totalement échoué à lui faire perdre. Lui casser le poignet pour l'exemple serait sans doute efficace, mais aussi notablement excessif et inutilement violent.

"Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Spock, je reviens", annonce-t-il. Et avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de faire remarquer qu'il ne va manifestement nul part, Kirk s'est de nouveau éloigné, a demandé une téléportation vers _l'Entreprise_ et a disparu dans un chatoiement de lumière jaune.

Spock hausse mentalement les épaules devant ce comportement incompréhensible et se remet à la tâche en se forçant avec un succès des plus relatifs à ignorer la morsure de la vase autour de ses mains, l'eau glacée ruisselant de ses cheveux plaqués par la pluie dans le creux de sa nuque, le long de sa mâchoire.

Localiser la base des bulbes pour les couper est un travail exigeant une importante précision manuelle mais aussi au final une tâche relativement répétitive. Malgré lui il voit son esprit dériver vers la perspective d'une douche bouillante, d'une soupe chaude dans ses quartiers et d'une soirée en compagnie de Nyota... Avec une pointe d'irritation tournée contre lui-même il réalise la tournure de ses pensées et se force à les interrompre.

Aussi plaisant cela soit-il, concentrer son attention sur un événement futur hypothétique plutôt que sur le présent et la tâche en cours est non seulement inefficace, c'est aussi un sûr moyen de commettre une erreur, d'autant plus que le conteneur des pousses a tendance à dériver et que pour l'en empêcher il se voit forcé d'assumer une posture non optimale pour l'accomplissement de sa besogne. Une conception si peu pratique est intolérable et une optimisation des designs utilitaires s'impose définitivement. Il se sent d'une magnanimité des plus minimes face à l'incompétence.

Lorsque la lueur familière de la téléportation et le changement subtil de rythme dans le bruit de la pluie autour de lui l'avertissent du retour du Capitaine, il ne lève pas les yeux, même lorsque ce dernier patauge jusqu'à lui à grand renfort de jurons, d'éclaboussure et de bruits de succions. Ses bottes s'immobilisent finalement à la limite de son champ de vision.

"Monsieur Spock", annonce-t-il en se plantant devant son Second. "Vous offrirais-je un petit coin de paradis ?"

La question est suffisamment incongrue (et prononcée avec des accents d'autosatisfaction propres à éveiller la méfiance) pour faire lever les yeux à Spock.

L'expression du Capitaine Kirk reflète les sentiments audibles dans sa voix et il est en outre armé d'un large parapluie bleu qu'il brandit au dessus de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée.

Spock hausse un sourcil.

"Ce n'est qu'une expression," s'empresse d'ajouter Kirk. "Je vous proposais de vous abriter de la pluie.

- J'avais saisi le sens de l'offre, Capitaine. Il se trouve que je connais cette référence."

Le sourire satisfait s'efface une fraction de seconde avant de reparaître à plein volume.

"Bien, quelle est votre réponse dans ce cas ?"

Spock hésite un instant. Il n'y a pas de malice dans l'expression du Capitaine, et si ce dernier est occasionnellement facétieux avec certains membres seniors de l'équipage, son comportement a jusque là été irréprochable en mission -si l'on fait exception de son insistance à _participer _aux dites missions.

Cela dit il a du mal à voir pour quel motif Kirk aurait fait le déplacement à bord uniquement afin de se procurer un parapluie.

Avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision, le Capitaine s'approprie le conteneur de nrills et se place afin que sa dérive vienne le faire buter contre ses jambes, libérant de fait les mouvements de Spock.

Son second sourcil rejoint le premier dans une interrogation muette et le Capitaine hausse les épaules avec ce geste vague que les humains semblent considérer comme une justification adéquate pour leurs actions à la logique douteuse.

Refuser une aide librement offerte est non seulement irrationnel, mais aussi considéré potentiellement insultant chez les humains (même si pour être tout à fait honnête, Spock doit reconnaître que le Capitaine Kirk a pour l'instant fait preuve d'une indifférence totale face aux rebuffades que lui ont values un certain nombre de suggestions inconvenantes parmi ses nombreuses tentatives de socialisation avec son Second.)

En outre, la pluie _est _ désagréable et l'abri, aussi infime et primitif soit-il, apporté par un parapluie est préférable à l'eau qui lui coule dans le cou.

" Votre offre est la bienvenue Capitaine", répond-il finalement et l'expression de plaisir sincère qui illumine soudain le demi-sourire de Kirk est confondante.

"Alors Spock," demande t-il, "comme ça vous vous y connaissez en vieilles chansons traditionnelles terriennes ?"

Et tandis qu'il répond (à son arrivée sur Terre il s'est logiquement intéressé à diverses pratiques culturels et artistiques humaines dans le but de gagner une meilleure compréhension de l'espèce qui composait à l'époque plus de soixante-quatre virgule treize pour-cent des rangs de Starfleet et de plus sa mère aimait cette chanson) tout en continuant sa tâche, Spock réalise avec une surprise mitigée que bien que la température de l'eau n'ait pas diminuée d'un degré, il lui est plus facile de l'ignorer.


End file.
